Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-98.114.39.214-20130730215302
The next day, the Chipmunks were safely back in their room watching television. Today Simon's creation was going to be shown at the museum for the first time, and the local news was covering the event. As always, the reporter was at the scene. We're here for the unveiling of the museum's latest acquisition, the reporter began. The first ever created by a nonhuman. The camera panned over to reveal Claire standing next to the covered work of art. And now, the reporter went on, world-famous woman Claire will do the honors. The woman nodded. Turning, she grasped the corner of the cover and quickly pulled. As it fell away, the painting was revealed. The crowd that had come for the unveiling let out OOHs and AAHs. But as soon as she saw the piece, Claire's nose wrinkled in disgust. No, no, no! she cried. This is not right. Something is...different. As she leaned in closer, the camera zoomed in as well. Suddenly, she jabbed a finger right at the dog that Brittany had drawn the night before. Then as the Chipmunks watched in horror, she ripped a piece of the drawing off. Amateurish forgery! she shouted as she held the ripped paper up in front of the camera. In the room, Simon watched the events unfold on the TV screen. Then he shook his head and wiped a tear from his eye. Art can be so cruel, he said sadly. Cheer up, Alvin said, putting a hand on Simon's shoulder. You may not be recognized as a great artist, but you're a good inventor of devices that could save the world... With only a fifty percent chance of destroying it, Theodore finished. Simon straightened up. His friends were right. He did know how to make amazing inventions. This was just a small setback. There would be plenty more devices and diagrams. He would just make sure that next time, they stayed out of the hands of pesky art critics. ... Simon wasn't the only one getting back to work. Jeanette hadn't given up on her painting. She had a long memory. And Jeanette hadn't forgotten how mean Claire had been to her. She wanted to prove her wrong. So she had managed to sneak out of the forest and make her way to the museum. Then she placed her painting on the wall. Stepping back, she admired her work. And they said my work would never hang in the museum, she said triumphantly. Satisfied, Jeanette turned and started to leave---through a small, chipmunk-sized hole in the museum wall. Unfortunately, at that very moment, the night guard was making his rounds. Passing by the hole, he did a double take. Stopping, he stared at the hole. Then at Jeanette. Finally, he shrugged. Modern art, he said. I still don't get it. Turning, the guard left, and Jeanette let out a sigh of relief. That had been too close. It was time to get back to the forest. From now on, she would leave the adventures to the Chipmunks.